This invention relates to a method of removing indicia from a support such as a sign. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of easily and quickly removing indicia from a static support such as a sign that may be fixed to the ground.
There is a need for a method of quickly removing indicia that is adhesively attached to a underlying support member such as a sign support or decals on a vehicle. It is often necessary to remove indicia as for instance when the company name on a permanent sign must be changed, or when body work is being done on a vehicle and a decal must be removed.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to remove these indicia by scraping them from the support member. Also, chemical removal processes have been utilized. These prior art methods have proved time consuming and inadequate.
An example of a prior art method is shown in U.K. Pat. No. 2,090,193. In this method a label which is adhesively attached to a textile material, is removed by placing a textile patch over the label, heat sealing the patch to the label and then applying a solvent to the reverse side of the substrate. The adhesive between the label and the substrate dissolves and the patch can then be removed along with the label. This process may be adequate for a thin substrate such as a textile, however it would not be useful in many applications to which this invention is directed. It is necessary for the practice of this prior art method that the substrate be somewhat permeable so solvent can reach the adhesive between the patch and the substrate. In the applications to which the present invention is directed, the support members may not be permeable, and the rear side of the support member may not even be accessible.
Another prior art method disclosed is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,724 in which an electrically heated decal stripping tool slides under a decal and melts the adhesive securing it to a surface. This is exemplary of the prior art method of scraping indicia from a support and is usually quite time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,388 discloses a lift-off tape for removing typed impressions from paper. This device may not be useful in several types of applications to which the present invention is directed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,101, in FIG. 9, shows a method of removing indicia from signs by inserting a blade behind the indicia. This type of method has proven to be relatively time consuming when utilized in several applications to which the present invention is directed.
It is thus an object of the present invention to disclose a process of removing any type of adhesively attached indicia from any type of support that is relatively quickly and easily performed.
It is further an object of the present invention to disclose such a process that utilizes common tools and components.